The Quidditch Bet
by aznangelwings02
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a bet on the Quidditch field, and whoever loses has to tell the winner whom they like. Who will win? A bit of RonHermione ONE-SHOT! RR
1. Quidditch Bet

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely, NOTHING!! J.K. Rowling owns it ALL! **

Hey, everyone, well, this is my second fic and I hope you all enjoy it, but please NO flames!! Don't forget to REVIEW after you read, alright? Haha. Ok, then ENJOY bye!

–aznangelwings02

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny have a bet on the Quidditch field, and whoever loses has to tell the winner whom they like. ONE-SHOT! RR

**The Quidditch Bet**

"Go, Gin, Go!" Harry Potter shouted as Ginny Weasley zoomed past him on her new Nimbus 2001 at the Quidditch field. He watched her fly her way toward the three hoops, guarded by Gryffindor's Keeper, Ron Weasley. Ever since fifth year, he practiced more and finally knew how to play with people watching him.

Ginny quickly put a tight grip on the quaffle that was under her arm, as she got closer to her brother and the hoops. She glared at Ron when she saw him getting ready to block her shot.

Remembering her special move, she flew toward the right hoop, causing Ron to follow her. Ginny pretended to shoot as he came closer to her and instead she turned and threw the quaffle at the far left one. Before Ron could even realize what she was really doing, he heard Ginny and Harry cheer, only meaning that she had made the shot.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed with a big smile, and slapped Harry's hand when he came over.

Ron groaned and sluggishly flew over to the two, cursing a few colorful words under his breath.

Harry and Ginny paused their cheering when they saw him coming. She rolled her eyes when Ron's muttering reached her ears.

"Oh, calm down, Ron. It won't be that bad." Ginny assured him.

"Yeah, all you have to do is tell her how you feel. Not bad at all." Harry added sarcastically and laughed.

Ron glared at his little sister and alleged best friend.

The three had been spending the last four hours on the Quidditch field, practicing for their game on Saturday and having some fun, too. They had started talking when a bet came up between Ginny and Ron, and this was part of it. The bet was that whoever won a game of Quidditch by just making one shot, had to make the loser confess to the person they like.

Since Ginny had won, Ron had to tell Hermione that he likes her, no _loves_ her, but if he had won Ginny would confess to a certain Boy-Who-Lived that was with them.

Ron looked at them. "Do I _have_ to?" He whined.

Ginny frowned and turned her broom to him, "Of course! It was part of the bet."

"Can't I just do it _tomorrow_? Come on, Gin, I'm your big brother remember?" Ron groaned. He really didn't feel like doing this right now.

As if on cue, Hermione came onto the Quidditch field, her bag of books swinging on her shoulder. She smiled up at them and waved her arms at them. Harry and Ginny had told her to meet them at the Quidditch field after she was done studying.

A smirk came upon Ginny's lips, "Well?"

Her brother glared at her and mumbled under his breath, saying that he hated having sisters, but he didn't move.

Harry sighed, "Get it over with, Ron!" he glared large daggers at him too, but still Ron did not move.

"GO!" the two urged in unison.

Ron groaned once more before slowly going over to where Hermione was and getting off of his broom. She looked at him with a puzzled look in her eye.

Harry and Ginny turned their brooms around to watch, but much to their displeasure Ron told Hermione that he'd tell her something once they got inside the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione nodded awkwardly and went with him, but didn't notice him turning his head quickly to stick his tongue out at the two.

Ginny rolled her eyes once again, "What a baby."

"Darn, and I wanted to watch." Harry said and snapped his fingers. _And learn, _he thought.

"I wouldn't. It would be sad to watch him mess up." Ginny said while laughing.

Harry laughed with her, "Yeah."

"I mean it can't be that _hard_ to tell someone you've liked for a long time how you feel."

She started to get ready to fly away when Harry stopped her and looked her in the eye.

"What?" She could feel her heart beating, and tried not melt into his emerald eyes. _No, stop it!_ Her mind screamed and shook her head.

"Uh, then who do you like?" Harry asked. He began to blush a tint red into his cheeks and rapidly looked away.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and was about to tell him when an idea came into her mind. "Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked with a slight smile. She could feel her cheeks heat up, but the cool wind blowing past them kept her cheeks at a regular temperature. Harry nodded in answer.

"Ok, how about this. We have a bet, similar to the one I had with Ron." Ginny suggested.

"And that would be?" He interjected.

"We play Quidditch, except all we're using is a quaffle and the person who makes the first shot wins. If I win you have to tell me whom you like, plus you have to confess to her and then I tell you who I like." She stated with a broad grin. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"And if _I _win you have to tell me whom you like and you confess to him, and I'll tell you who like." Harry added.

Ginny nodded, "Right. So nobody really wins or loses. But be careful, I don't like to lose."

Harry smiled a genuine smile at her, the smile that she so loved. "Neither do I. Let's go!"

Soon the game began and Ginny had the ball first, she quickly flew past him, but before she was even close to the hoops Harry appeared before her. He flashed another smile at her and zoomed past her, taking the quaffle as he did. _Darnett!_ She had forgotten about his Firebolt.

Ginny cursed and quickly went after Harry, feeling the wind blow through her ginger hair ponytail. He must have not heard her because the next thing he knew he was heading toward the hoops empty handed.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and went full speed at the hoops on the other side of the field. The wind started to whip faster in Ginny's face, causing her to squint to catch the sight ahead of her. Behind her Harry raced after her, trying his best to catch her tail, and just when he was an inch close to her broom's edge she threw the quaffle and she had won.

"YES!!" Ginny yelped, and would have jumped for joy, if she hadn't remembered that she was on a broom. Her hand held onto the broom's handle to steady herself and turn to Harry coming toward her. She smiled a hundred watt one just for him.

A groan passed his lips as he came over, but when he saw her smile his mood changed completely; her smiles always had that affect on him.

"I won!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry sighed, "Yes, you won. So, uh, how about dinner?" He tried to weasel his way out of the bet by changing to a subject that might appeal to her. He really didn't want to tell her whom he likes, because she's right there in front of him.

The two started to descend from their height up high over the Quidditch field and mounted off their brooms.

Ginny was ripped from her happy victory by Harry's suggestion. "Um, sure. I do feel a bit-" she stopped in mid-sentence and realized that he was trying to get her to think of something else so he won't tell who he likes.

"Wait a minute." Ginny said. "Are you trying to get out of the bet?" A menacing glare came his way.

Harry blushed, "Uh, no. No, of course not. Why would you think that? I would never do such a deceitful thing." _Uh-oh,_ Harry thought,_ I've blabbed too much again_. He tried to laugh it off, but it didn't fool Ginny one bit.

"Harry?" She said calmly. Even though his blabbing was too much, Ginny thought it was cute the way he tried to cover it up.

"Yes?"

"Just tell me who you like and we can get this over with."

"Yes, I know."

She smiled at him, "Good, then tell me."

His blush grew and he couldn't help it at all. "Um, well, you see th-the person that _I_ like is," he paused before saying in a low voice, "you."

"Huh?" Ginny couldn't hear what Harry said at all. "Sorry, but I couldn't hear you."

He dreaded having to say it again, "You didn't? Because I sure did! Now how about that dinner?"

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok." _I might as well get this over with,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage that was in him at the moment before continuing, "I like you Ginny. No, I _love_ you Ginevra Weasley. I have for a long time. Please tell me you feel the same way." He felt his heart beat fast and another blush spread through his cheeks. It was if he was acting like her in his second year.

An awkward silence fell between the two and it felt like hours before Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't like you." Ginny replied with her head down to the floor.

An invisible stake went through Harry's heart and the pain spread through his whole body. "What?" Those were the words that he dreaded to hear.

"No, I love you!" She exclaimed and tackled him to the ground. Harry gasped and the two fell to the ground, Ginny on top and him on the bottom. Laughter burst from both of them as she looked down at him, locks of her hair fell into her face, framing it. It was just the most greatest moment for both Harry and Ginny, but he couldn't help but make the moment perfect by leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!! THANKS FOR READING!!**

**-aznangelwings02**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just would like to say that I hope you liked it and that this is my very FIRST time doing a Harry and Ginny fic! Once again no flames and don't forget to REVIEW! Have a nice day! Did I just sound like some tour lady? Yeah, huh? Oh, well. What's done is done! Bye!


End file.
